


Flash of Pink

by PervyPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Castiel, Slight Voyeurism, Slight feminization, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith was the definition of Alpha control. He followed a strict diet, exercised religiously, scheduled his days to the last minute, kept his spaces neat and tidy, and was always in complete control of himself. At least he used to be. Ever since a new Omega secretary was assigned to him, he’s been clumsy, forgetful, and altogether not himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash of Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still_ill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_ill/gifts).



> Written for still--ill. I was prompted with "Dean Smith / Secretary Cas boning against an office window fic".

Dean Smith was the definition of Alpha control. He followed a strict diet, exercised religiously, scheduled his days to the last minute, kept his spaces neat and tidy, and was always in complete control of himself. At least he used to be. Ever since a new Omega secretary was assigned to him, he’s been clumsy, forgetful, and altogether not himself.

 

Cas had to be the most gorgeous Omega Dean’s ever seen. Blazingly blue eyes, messy dark hair, a lean runner’s body with sharp hips and thick thighs. Fuck, even his voice was attractive: warm and rich like whiskey, deep and rough as though he gargled rocks. Or had his face fucked regularly. 

 

Mmm, and wasn’t that a delicious thought? Those pink lips wrapped around Dean’s cock, soft sounds of pleasure coming from his throat, those blue eyes bright with tears. Dean adjusted his growing erection behind his desk.

 

This wasn’t like him, damn it. Dean Smith did not fuck employees. Hell, Dean Smith did not fuck co-workers. If he needed to get laid, he’d go to a bar and pick someone up. But this quiet secretary had him seriously testing the bounds of his not inconsiderable control.

 

For six months, Dean had suffered in silence. He tried to ignore the twitch his cock gave anytime Cas called him ‘sir’ or demurely lowered his eyes. He fought the urge to run his hands over Cas’ ass, lovingly framed by those tight trousers anytime the man leaned over. Six months of fantasies, hiding his erection, and masturbating far too often. Until now.

 

Because Cas, that fucking asshole, was wearing panties. Pink, frilly panties that peeked out over the top of the trousers when he bent over to load paper in the copy machine. Panties that were made obvious by the slightly too tight trousers the secretary wore. Panties that had been taunting Dean for hours when he finally snapped at closing time. 

 

“Cas? We have a few things to finish up. Do you mind staying late tonight?"

 

“Of course not, sir,” he replied. Cas said his goodbyes to his co-workers before following his boss into his office.

 

“Lock the door.” Dean slid up behind Cas as he flipped the lock. “I saw something today. Something that made me reevaluate you. You see, I thought you were a perfectly prim secretary, only here to do your job and then go home. But you... You’re not prim at all, are you?”

 

Dean’s breath was hot on Cas’ neck. His voice wavered slightly when he replied, “I have no idea what you mean, Mr. Smith.”

 

Dean chuckled darkly. “Sure, sweetheart. There’s nothing at all improper with not only wearing women’s panties, but flashing them at any man who might look at you.”

 

Desire pooled low in Cas' stomach. He could feel the heat coming off of Dean, feel the stubble of his five o’clock shadow where their cheeks rubbed together, hear his breath coming in long steady streams. “Mr. Smith!”

 

“Shh, it’s alright, sweetheart. I’ve been thinking about it and you’ve been teasing me for months. Showing off your tight, little ass. And now panties. I know what you really are.” Dean leaned forward to whisper into Cas' ear. “You’re a needy slut.”

 

A whimper escaped Cas. He was leaking slick and hard as a rock. He rubbed his ass back against Dean, feeling the Alpha’s hard cock. “I’m not… not a slut.”

 

“Now that’s a crying shame. You see, I’ve got this sexy Omega secretary who keeps me hard during the day. And then when I go home, I’ve got to take care of it on my own. And I could sure  _ use _ a slut right now. I’d love to lick up their slick and fuck them wide open. Knot them hard and fill them up. Are you sure you’re not a slut?

 

Another whimper. “M-mr. Smith…”

 

“You can call me Dean, sweetheart.” He licked a stripe up the side of Cas’ neck. 

 

“D-dean, please!”

 

Dean flipped Cas around and claimed his lips in a brutal kiss. Cas went nearly boneless, pleasure shooting through his body. Dean’s tongue slid into Cas’ mouth boldly. He kissed as though it was his right to claim Cas as his own. Both men moaned into the kiss. They broke apart only to breathe and still pressed desperate kisses to each other’s jaws. Cas let his head fall back as Dean worked his way down his throat. 

 

“Been staring at you for months. So pretty, Cas.” He laved his tongue at the hollow of Cas’ throat, drawing a moan from him. He nibbled and bit his way back up to Cas’ ear. “I’m going to fucking  _ wreck _ you.”

 

Cas’ hips bucked, desperate for contact. Arousal fogged his mind. “Please, please, please.”

 

Dean made quick work of Cas’ clothes, leaving only the scandalous panties. He tore his own shirt off, tossing it away without a care.  He knelt and pressed his lips over Cas’ panties clad cock before gently pulling it out. Cas blushed at the size, or rather lack thereof. “You’ve got a pretty little dick, sweetheart. Perfect for such a desperate whore.”

 

Cas keened at the praise and gasped harshly when Dean took the entirety of it into his mouth. His hips humped into Dean’s face. All he could focus on was  _ hot  _ and  _ wet _ and  _ tight _ . Slick was pouring from his ass, a stain spreading on his panties. Dean pulled them down and off without removing his mouth. He sucked with gentle pressure. The noises Cas made riled Dean up. Cas frantically tugged Dean off with a huff. Dean simply kissed his way up his chest, pausing to toy with Cas nipples. 

 

“You gonna be good for me, sweetheart? I can make you feel so good if you behave.”

 

Cas nodded vigorously. “I’ll be good, wanna be good for you. Sir.”

 

The words sent a zing of hunger through Dean. He pressed a hard kiss to the Omega’s mouth before backing away. He grabbed the desk chair and settled himself in it. Cas was still standing against the door, panting and disheveled and gorgeous. Dean unzipped his trousers and shoved down his boxer briefs and gave a few lazy pumps to his hard cock. He lifted one inquiring eyebrow. “Well?”

 

Cas seemed momentarily lost, but caught on when he saw Dean’s cock. God, it was long and fat and leaking. He went to move towards Dean. 

 

“Ah ah ah. Crawl for me.”

 

Warmth flooded Cas’ cheeks. He slowly sank to his knees and crawled over to Dean. That close, Cas could smell the alpha’s thick, heady musk. His mouth watered at the prospect of having that monster in his mouth, but something stopped him from simply lunging for it. “M-may I suck your cock, sir?”

 

Dean nodded his assent and Cas wrapped his lips around the thick head.He hissed in pleasure, eyes locked on the Omega’s pink lips stretched tight around his cock. “Knew you were a slut for it. Just fucking gagging for it, weren’t you?”

 

Cas could only moan deep in his throat. His entire body tingled, Dean’s presence, his cock, his very Alpha-ness surging through him. His hole ached with need. He moved to rub his own dick, only to have Dean grab his hair and bark at him.

 

“Don’t. Touch.” Dean stared Cas down. “You said you were gonna behave, and good whores don’t think about themselves. You’re here for my cock, my pleasure. Got it?”

 

He nodded. At that point, he’d have done anything to get back on that cock. The desire to please the Alpha ( _ his _ ) overrode his own need. Cas’ hole fluttered eagerly when Dean slapped his cheek.

 

Dean said, “Stay still, princess. I’m gonna use you like the greedy slut you are.”

 

Dean kept his hand tight in the Omega’s hair to hold him in place. He started slow, thrusting shallowly. He saw Cas close his eyes, sinking into a more relaxed pose.  _ Well, we can have that _ , he thought. He shoved his cock in deep and held it there. Cas’ eyes flew open at the sudden change.

 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Fuck, I can see my cock in your throat. Yeah, you love it. Look so pretty with a cock in you.”

 

With no more warning he thrust his hips hard and fast. Dean could feel the moans his cock was punching out of Cas. Drool started to fall down Cas’ chin. His eyes shined with unshed tears. After a particularly vicious thrust, Dean held the Omega’s head and kept his cock deep in his mouth. Cas’ throat spasmed around it as he started to choke. Reluctantly, Dean withdrew.

 

“Mmm, I just love ruining a slut’s face.” Dean pulled Cas up and pushed him towards the desk. He slapped his ass and said, “Bend over.”

 

Once the Omega was bent in half and settled onto the desk, Dean grabbed a letter opener and tore a hole into the pink panties. He knelt behind Cas and pulled his ass cheeks apart, exposing the winking, leaking hole. 

 

“You’re so wet, you naughty boy. And to think you were denying you were a slut. Just look how wet you got from sucking my cock. You’re fucking soaking.”

 

Cas whined. Dean licked up the slick, slurping his way to his hole. He groaned at the taste. Hungrily he lapped at the hole and fucked into it with his tongue. Cas kept making high needy noises, driving the Alpha insane with lust. Once he’d gorged himself on the Omega’s sweet slick, he slipped the panties back up over his hips and centered the hole.

 

He leaned over to whisper in Cas’ ear. “I’m gonna fuck you in your sweet little panties. Gonna fill up your slutty hole and make you cum all over ‘em. And that’s just what you want, isn’t it, slut?”

 

“Yes! Yes, please, Alpha,” Cas cried out. “Want your cock in me, want your  _ knot _ , I’m so empty…”

 

Dean lifted him and slid him down on his cock. They both groaned. Dean held Cas up and walked to the window, pushing the Omega’s chest against it.

 

“Think they can see you, pretty slut? See you bouncing on my cock and begging for more? I bet you love it, love showing off how greedy your little hole is for a big fat cock. But they can’t have you, cause you’re all mine.”

 

“Yes, yes, yours, fill me up, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Cas chanted.

 

“Oooh, such a desperate whore. Don’t worry, princess, I’m gonna fuck you, fill you, knot you,  _ breed _ you. And you’re gonna take every minute of it.”

 

The room went silent except for the sound of skin slapping against skin. Moans and gasps came from both men as they drove each other to higher levels of need. Dean’s cock hit Cas’ prostate on one savage thrust and made the Omega scream. He came hard, spilling into the pink panties, staining them beyond repair. His ass gripped Dean’s cock as his orgasm rushed through him in waves. It wasn’t enough. He needed his Alpha’s knot. 

 

“You gonna come in me, Alpha? Fill me up so I’m not empty anymore? Oh, fuck, breed me, Alpha. Wanna feel your knot in me, feel full with your pups.”

 

Dean knew it was just dirty talk. Omegas couldn’t conceive outside of a heat. But his Alpha side didn’t care. The thought of Cas fat and round with his babies was too much. He shouted and shoved his knot into Cas’ hole. “Mine. My Omega, keep you full.”

 

Knotted together, they worked their way down to the floor, Dean holding Cas tight. He couldn’t quite believe what he’d done. He felt vaguely ashamed at himself. Not just for losing control like that, but the way he’d treated Cas, the things he’d  _ said _ . God, he was a monster. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from him.

 

“Mmm, took you long enough, Alpha,” Cas murmured.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Well, you were right, earlier. I’ve been trying to catch your eye for months. I’d nearly given up.” Cas smirked.

 

A short laugh escaped Dean. He slapped Cas’ flank and teased, “Naughty little slut.”

 

“ _ Your _ slut.”

 

A wave of possessiveness went through Dean. “Yes. Mine.”


End file.
